


Старая сказка

by Ransezu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daily Routine, Drama & Romance, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, mystic AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: Ещё через неделю у Андреса не осталось ни малейших сомнений: это Хави, его коллега, руководитель проектного отдела в крупнейшем барселонском рекламном агентстве, это его повадки, его движения, даже взгляд его – внимательный, обычно как будто чуть насмешливый, а иногда задумчивый и немного печальный.





	Старая сказка

Все в офисе заметили, что вот уже несколько месяцев как Андрес находился в приподнятом, но немного беспокойном настроении: у него в некоторой мере появился друг. То есть кот. То есть всё было как-то странно. А "в некоторой мере" – потому что кот, как и положено любому нормальному коту, появлялся и исчезал по своему собственному, только ему известному расписанию. И заметить-то все заметили, но в офисе “Mec” было как-то не принято лезть в чужую личную жизнь без приглашения (а вот если с приглашением – то тогда уж конечно).

Первый раз кот возник прямо на пороге его квартиры именно тогда, когда Андрес обычно приходил домой. Сначала Андрес несколько минут рассматривал необычного гостя, а гость, соответственно, его, потом открыл дверь и впустил его внутрь. Было что-то странно-знакомое в том, как этот кот осматривался, выбирал себе место, поворачивал большеухую голову и вытягивал изящные лапы, но Андрес решил, что он слегка заработался, проголодался, вот и мерещится всякое.

В их вторую встречу всё ещё не сформулировавший свою не совсем адекватную мысль Андрес предложил коту посмотреть футбол: "Барселона" играла с "Ювентусом" в одной восьмой Лиги чемпионов. Матч Андрес почти не видел и не запомнил: он смотрел только на кота, он видел, что это существо (и язык не поворачивался назвать его животным) реагировало вовсе не на простое мельтешение фигур на экране, а именно на всё происходящее там, на поле, он даже странные звуки издавал, когда арбитр явно давал туринцам дополнительные шансы.

Ещё через неделю у Андреса не осталось ни малейших сомнений: это Хави, его коллега, руководитель проектного отдела в крупнейшем барселонском рекламном агентстве, это его повадки, его движения, даже взгляд его – внимательный, обычно как будто чуть насмешливый, а иногда задумчивый и немного печальный. Только теперь Хави был абсолютно чёрный, с гладкой и блестящей шерстью и тёмно-янтарными глазами, но его по-прежнему было невозможно перепутать с кем-то ещё, да Андрес никогда и не путал. Он всегда узнавал даже его шаги, слышал их задолго до его появления в любом помещении, поворачивался к двери и ждал, когда он войдёт. Кота он, конечно, не слышал, но всё равно откуда-то знал, когда он появится, то есть всё как с Хави. И сейчас Андрес был абсолютно уверен: это он, точно.

Хави-кот приходил пару раз в неделю, устраивался на краешке стола или в кресле, смотрел, как Андрес набрасывает эскизы, пишет или читает, аккуратно лапой пододвигал ему нужные карандаши. Когда Андрес шёл на кухню, чтобы заварить чай, кот шёл за ним и внимательно наблюдал за всеми действиями, иногда забирался на стул и совал свой широкий и мокрый нос Андресу под руки, когда тот открывал банку с чаем, чихал, морщился, отползал обратно, Андрес только посмеивался и убирал банку подальше. В молоко он добавлял ему капельку бурбона, по-братски делился с ним порцией холостяцких спагетти с сыром, которые Хави, кажется, ел только из вежливости, а потом они допоздна смотрели какой-нибудь старый боевик с Арни или Слаем. Утром кот всегда исчезал. И Андрес вроде уже привык не находить его поутру, не оглядываться на дверь ванной комнаты и варить кофе не под пристальным янтарным взглядом, но почему-то не переставал мечтать о том, что однажды… Потом Андрес приходил в офис и незаметно разглядывал снова явно невыспавшегося коллегу. Хави весь день хмурился, подолгу таращился в эскизы, пришедшие на проверку и предварительное одобрение, по пять раз прокручивал один и тот же демо-ролик, хотя обычно ему хватало двух просмотров, пил кофе литрами, долго смотрел куда-то в пространство, не так активно, как обычно, спорил с начальством и снова с головой уходил в работу. Андрес не решался к нему подойти, он всегда смотрел на него немного со стороны – из-за слишком уважительного отношения к нему, из-за то и дело проскальзывавшего в своём голосе восхищения чуть ли не на каждой летучке. Рядом с ним он ощущал себя восторженным мальчишкой, ему было стыдно и страшно, он боялся, что когда-нибудь, Хави всё это надоест, он посмотрит на него своими огромными тёмно-янтарными глазами и скажет: "Свали-ка обратно в свой Альбасете или откуда ты там!" Про Альбасете – это было так, к слову, потому что Андрес был уверен, что Хави Эрнандес в глаза не видел ни его анкеты, ни резюме. Из-за всего этого он, проработав в Барселоне уже больше двух лет, вдруг стал плохо спать по ночам и безумно скучать по семье. "Ма, а котов надо кормить три раза в день?" "А если шерсть короткая, то её всё равно надо вычёсывать, да?" "А у них самих аллергия бывает?"

– Господи боже, он завёл кота! Неужели я всё-таки доживу до того момента, когда ты уже заведёшь себе человека?

– Ну, мам!

– Не нукай! И коты предпочитают мясо и рыбу, перестань кормить его той гадостью, которую ты ешь сам!

 *

Почему-то с появлением кота Андрес снова стал высыпаться. Это было очень странно, но ему, никогда не любившему утро, вдруг стал приятен этот рассеянный свет за окнами, ему уже нравилось смотреть в это постепенно расцветающее небо и вслушиваться в звуки оживающего большого города. Хави (да, теперь Андрес мысленно звал его только так) приходил раз в пару дней, уже привычно вспрыгивал на диван и устраивался перед телевизором или забирался на спинку дивана и оттуда из-за плеча Андреса глубокомысленно таращился в монитор его ноутбука. Андрес бесстрашно и абсолютно спокойно делился с ним своими соображениями по поводу текущих проектов, рассказывал, за что хотел бы взяться ещё, а кот поворачивал голову, щекоча усами его шею и щёки, и смотрел более чем одобрительно. Андрес перестал кормить его макаронами и размороженными полуфабрикатами и стал покупать разное мясо и даже рыбу, он даже закачал себе в смартфон пару кулинарных книжек из серии "для чайников" и для тех, кто на кухне всех тупее. Почему-то он догадался, что сырое мясо это существо есть точно не будет. За это кот показывал ему самые красивые закаты: в нужный момент подзывал его к балкону, Андрес надевал свитер, брал кружку с чаем и выходил полюбоваться на представление. Кот в этот момент запрыгивал на пустую подставку для цветов и любовался Андресом, пока тот не видел.

Работы было много, с Хави они виделись в офисе каждый день, почти всегда утром, на традиционной летучке, когда Андрес тщетно пытался уловить хоть какие-то изменения в их отношениях. Он боялся, что Хави его возненавидит, выгонит из агентства, просто удалит из поля своего зрения, но ничего такого не происходило. Хави по-прежнему был приветлив и внимателен, подробно отвечал на все вопросы, принимал его эскизы почти без правок, Андресу даже показалось, что они стали больше общаться: задерживались вдвоём у кофемашины, разговаривая о футболе и о погоде, садились за один столик в кафетерии и, синхронно задержавшись, вместе выходили из офиса. Андрес понятия не имел, как это всё работает, но было очевидно, что Хави просто не знает или не помнит о своей кошачьей ипостаси. С одной стороны, Андреса это очень радовало, а с другой…

Чтобы не сойти с ума окончательно, Андрес решил до предела загрузиться работой. На общем сервере он нашёл проект рекламной кампании, которую просила разработать одна крупная кондитерская фабрика, речь шла о суфле в шоколаде, которому по задумке заказчиков было суждено (или нет) стать флагманом их производства. Проект находился в папке под условным названием "В процессе", но никаким "процессом" ту и не пахло, поэтому Андрес смело скопировал материалы себе, чтобы полистать на досуге. Он и не думал ни о чём серьёзном, ему просто хотелось поработать не по заданным векторам, а в соответствии с собственным видением и ощущениям, поэтому для начала Андрес купил себе упаковку этого самого суфле в шоколаде. К сладкому он относился довольно спокойно, больше всего остального он до сих пор любил обычные яблоки в карамели, которые ему в детстве готовила бабушка, так что он решил, что сможет оценить суфле вполне объективно. В ожидании вечернего гостя Андрес заварил себя чай, и открыл коробку с конфетами, и… очень удивился. Какому-то странному ощущению пусть маленького, но самого настоящего чуда: тёмная шоколадная корочка под его пальцами треснула тихо и мягко, обнажая полоску белоснежного суфле. Оно было неприторным, с тонким ароматом ванили и лимонной цедры, поразительно правильной консистенции – не слишком плотное и в то же время не сухое, идеальное. Андрес несколько секунд подряд, не отрываясь, смотрел на оставшуюся половинку суфле, потом нашарил на столе планшетник и какой-то карандаш, очнулся он уже где-то за полночь, запоздало понимая, что кот не пришёл и после многочасового сидения на неподходящем стуле у него адски болит спина (и, кажется, кому-то пора заняться собой).

Хави приходил через день-два, они ужинали, смотрели матчи "Барсы", иногда вполне интеллектуальное кино или подборки фестивальных рекламных роликов. Иногда Андрес пытался выяснить, что же по-настоящему нравится Хави, со стороны это, вероятно, выглядело весьма нелепо: человек показывал коту обложки дисков или названия файлов, а кот делал большие глаза и вопросительно таращился на человека. То есть заканчивалось всё тем, что Андрес сам выбирал, что смотреть, а кот одобрительно муркал и вспрыгивал на диван. И однажды Андресу захотелось его погладить. Очень сильно захотелось, ему даже стало неимоверно жаль всего того времени, что он просто глазел на него со стороны. "Иньеста, ты вконец обнаглел", – попытался было вразумить себя Андрес, но это почему-то не помогло. Вообще, о такой фамильярности с таким необыкновенным котом Андрес себе даже помыслить не разрешал, но сейчас, опустившись на пол рядом с диваном, протягивая руку и ни на что, в общем, не надеясь (ну, разве что только бы не укусил), он хотел всего лишь ощутить, хоть на короткое мгновение почувствовать, как это – стать _своим_ для кота. Потому что он с чего-то решил, что, если кот ему это позволит, всё будет совсем по-другому…

 – Хави…

Ему показалось, что кот посмотрел на него насторожённо и пристально, но не отстранился, поэтому Андрес задержал дыхание и коснулся чёрной и горячей головы, шелковистой шерсти, в которой почти утонули кончики пальцев. И в этот момент ему показалось, что кто-то осторожно влил в его сердце золотую смолу, которая, затвердевая, заполняла всё собой и горела ярчайшим, всесогревающим светом, это было одновременно и больно, и невероятно приятно, и очень странно. Андрес тихо и восхищённо ахнул, повёл пальцами дальше, а кот… замурлыкал, сначала очень тихо, а потом чуть громче и подался под его руку.

– Ты такой волшебный…

Конечно, коту он мог это сказать, а человеку, рядом с которым провёл уже два года своей жизни, два прекрасных года – ни хрена не мог! Но ему по-прежнему казалось, что кот его понимал.

 *

В просторном и светлом конференц-зале Карлес Пуйоль, директор рекламного агентства "Мес", собрал всех, кто был хоть немного в курсе сложившейся довольно трудной ситуации. Высочайшая конкуренция в их сфере деятельности заставляла компании очень живо реагировать на малейшие изменения на рынке, а чтобы перехватить крупный заказ у соперника люди часто шли на экстремальные меры, нарушая все общепринятые правила и договорённости, и особенно часто этим грешили их мадридские "коллеги", а ещё непосредственные соседи – "Эспаньол Пэррс". По правую руку от шефа обычно садился Хави, по левую – Жерар Пике, высоченный и красивущий глава пиар-отдела, рядом с ним обычно располагался его ассистент Жорди Альба, дальше – представители различных подразделений фирмы: балагур и весельчак Дани Алвес и контрастно молчаливый Эрик Абидаль, как и Андрес, представлявшие здесь арт-отдел, ведущий маркетолог Хавьер Маскерано и сверхсерьёзный глава финотдела Серджио Бускетс. С большей частью из них Андрес пересекался только на таких вот собраниях, тем не менее работа всех подразделений была организована так, что серьёзных сбоев и недопониманий просто не возникало.

Серджи Роберто, самый молодой и талантливый аналитик финансового отдела, в нескольких тезисах изложил все их мрачные перспективы, если они быстро, вот прямо сейчас не придумают, как поправить свои дела.

– Мы должны предложить нашим клиентам что-то очень крутое, нам нужен заказ-фейерверк, не знаю, что-то сверхновое…

– Для этого сначала нужно что-то взорвать, – лениво заметил Алвес.

– Взрывать – это по вашей части, мы обычно потом разгребаем последствия! – тут же огрызнулся Бускетс, не давая в обиду своего младшего коллегу.

– Вообще-то вы потом гребёте лопатами последствия этих последствий, – тихо и пытаясь не смеяться ответил уже Эрик.

– Мне кажется, нашему финотделу нужен финконсультант, а то как-то странно получается…

Спорщиков прервал громкий хлопок крышки ноутбука Карлеса.

– Уважаемые… коллеги! Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы планируете забросить все текущие дела и рыскать по окрестностям в поисках мифического подходящего заказа, способного перевернуть вселенную? Вы, блять, совсем здесь все рехнулись? Фейерверков вам тут не хватает, мать вашу за ногу?!

– Шеф! – Жерар, обычно сам легко злоупотреблявший словами, вскинул руки вверх. – Здесь дети и… пушистики!

На последнем слове все, непонятно почему, сошлись взглядами вовсе не на Серджи, а на Андресе, от чего он бы покраснел, но Хави вовремя коснулся его локтя, едва заметно подмигивая. Потому что обращать внимание на все слова Джери – много чести, Андрес сделал глубокий вдох и моментально успокоился.

– Просто шеф хотел сказать, что нам придётся серьёзно впрячься, чтобы заинтересовать крупного клиента и суметь перехватить их заказ у Мадрида, – в привычной чуть назидательной манере пояснил Хави.

– Если мы захотим их заинтересовать! – Жорди сделал ударение на слове "если", за что в него тут же прилетел комок смятой бумаги от Жерара.

– Мы уже всё решили! Я обратно разруливать не буду! Могу только покрепче закрутить гайки. Или придавить плитой. Могильной!

– Или забить болт, – неслышно почти совсем никому отметил Бускетс, тем не менее не собираясь спорить.

Как специалист по переговорам и вообще по всем внешним связям, Жерар отлично знал, что значит – вовремя ввернуть нужное слово, пустить нужный слух и вообще – рискнуть. В таких ситуациях он чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, из попавшихся в его руки заказчиков он выжимал всё, что только можно, а в его кабинете, где обычно и проводились переговоры, ещё и окна были в пол – это на шестом-то этаже! Но больше всего на свете Джери любил оставлять с носом конкурентов из Мадрида. В офисе поговаривали, что у него есть специальный человек для отслеживания деятельности мадридского агентства "Королевский реал", а самые отчаянные фантазёры просто считали, что у него в Мадриде есть свой человек, а, возможно, и не один. Поэтому Карлес в отчаянии запустил обе руки в свою роскошную шевелюру, и Жерар при этом немного напрягся: он почему-то явно переживал за судьбу этих самых волос.

– Да я с вами со всеми ебанусь быстрее, чем с переговорщиками из Мадрида!

– Шеф!!! – уже два голоса воззвали ко внезапно уснувшей начальственной совести.

Карлес выдохнул, поднялся из-за стола, оглядывая собравшихся здесь людей. С большинством из них он уже прошёл огонь воду и медные трубы, он был в них уверен иногда чуть ли не больше, чем в самом себе, они были не просто коллеги, они были друг другу второй семьёй и собирались быть ею и дальше. Это прос­то был один из са­мых дра­гоцен­ных ре­сур­сов в этой ком­па­нии.

– Ладно. Значит, так. Все заказы, полученные и оформленные по сегодняшний день включительно, должны быть выполнены! – сверкнув глазами в сторону попытавшегося было возразить Дани Алвеса, шеф продолжил. – Не знаю, подключайте аутсорсинговых специалистов, обещайте им что угодно, но пусть работают только с нами! Будем работать без выходных…

– Э-э-э!

– …без отпусков…

– У-у-у!!!

– Но зато мы попробуем обогнать Мадрид! Ну, и этих попугаев из соседнего офиса!

– Ура-а-а!

 *

Хави приходил почти каждый день, то есть вечер, и когда он вдруг не приходил, у Андреса всё просто валилось из рук, он не прикасался к бумаге, смотрел мимо монитора и не мог с первого раза прочесть даже элементарный рецепт. А когда чёрный кот приходил, таращился на него своими тёмно-жёлтыми глазами и шевелил ушами, реагируя на каждое его движение – вот тогда всё ладилось, понималось и успевалось.

– Пойдём ужинать? – Андрес вышел из кухни и увидел, что Хави-кот всё это время внимательно изучал листы с набросками, валявшиеся в художественном беспорядке на рабочем столе. – Это… нет, это просто…

Кот посмотрел на него (и Андресу показалось, что – одобрительно) и спрыгнул со стола, ничего при этом не задев: ни одного листа бумаги не сдвинулось, ни одного карандаша не укатилось. Андресу показалось, что он буквально слышит мягкий и глубокий голос Хави: "Неплохо, Андресито, неплохо, делай то, что делал". Не то чтобы Андресу хотелось похвастаться, просто ему самому очень нравилась эта идея с суфле, и поэтому он тратил своё свободное время на несуществующий заказ.

– Оно ещё не закончено, – зачем-то сообщил Андрес, – Это тот заказ от кондитерской фабрики… Суфле в шоколаде… Ну, знаешь, если бы мы… если бы он достался нам, можно было бы попробовать… Чёрт, забудь!

Кот ничего не сказал (ну, да-да, именно так), лишь прищурился, ещё пару мгновений разглядывая Андреса, а потом проследовал к дивану. Андрес потянулся за ним, потому что вдруг именно сейчас ему необыкновенно сильно захотелось… взять кота на руки. Глупость невероятная, конечно, наглость и всё такое, но что, если… Ну, допустим, укусит он его или поцарапает, но он ведь должен попробовать! В конце концов ему и правда хочется узнать, как это – обнимать кота. А обнимать Хави?.. Кот сидел на краешке дивана и, казалось, отслеживал весь ход его мыслей, и едва ли не кивал одобрительно, и чуть наклонил голову, когда Андрес остановился перед ним, протянул к нему руки, не столько беря его, сколько позволяя ему самому забраться и удобно устроиться на сплетённых руках. Небольшое вроде существо оказалось неимоверно тяжёлым для своих размеров, впрочем, Андрес не удивился: это же Хави, целая планета, целая вселенная, весь космос, так и должно быть. Он не заметил, сколько времени он простоял у окна, баюкая едва-едва мурлыкавшего кота, но на улице окончательно стемнело, руки онемели (тут Андрес снова подумал, что было бы неплохо начать ходить в тренажёрный зал), и он потихоньку устроился на диване. И что было странно, утром он проснулся без кота, но и без вроде бы положенной при таких раскладах боли в спине и шее.

Что было ещё страннее, так это то, что Хави в этот день казался как минимум не таким уставшим и задолбанным, как всё последнее время, а уж когда он улыбался, температура в помещении сразу повышалась градусов на десять. Андресу показалось (хотя он теперь не всегда различал, когда он грезит, а когда видит что-то наяву), что и с ним Хави как-то по-особенному приветлив. Нет, это ему точно мерещилось.

 *

– Так, всё как всегда, – шеф неспешно складывал папки с рисунками и документами в одну кучу, освобождая место на столе в своём кабинете. – И где наш незаменимый арт-директор? Где наш внеземной разум и гений места?

Жорди и Жерар, до этого пересмеивавшиеся друг с другом, синхронно подняли головы и синхронно же констатировали очевидное.

– Опаздывает!

– Итак. Вы что-то надумали… Ты что-то надумал? – Карлес безошибочно повернулся к Хави, но тот лишь загадочно улыбнулся и обратился к Андресу.

– Андресито, можешь показать свои рисунки?

– Конечно! Там, на столе…

– Нет, не эти, – Хави снова едва заметно улыбнулся, и Андреса ощутимо качнуло под этим глубоким и проникновенным взглядом. – Другие.

Андрес встал из-за стола и на ватных ногах пошёл к двери, по пути к своему рабочему месту он встретил не слишком торопящегося на это совещание (как, впрочем, и на все остальные совещания на свете) Лионеля Месси, незаменимого арт-директора и гения места. Несмотря на окружающий Лео ореол таинственности и недоступности для простых смертных, Андресу с ним всегда было легко и просто. Они оба много работали и мало говорили, их взаимопонимание, возникшее в процессе решения творческих задач, перекинулось и на чуть более близкое общение, по крайней мере, Андрес почему-то оказался одним из немногих, кто знал, что Лео предпочитает на обед, какая у него собака и почему в отпуск он уезжает в Южную Америку.

Вернувшись в кабинет Карлеса, Андрес едва ли не дрожащими руками передал папку Хави, который снова одобрительно улыбнулся и в свою очередь передал их шефу.

– Я так понимаю, стратегическое совещание стихийно продолжается, трудолюбивые и… прилипчивые мои? – Карлес с бумагами в руках снова опустился в кресло, едва скрывая довольную ухмылку. – Хорошо, Хави, сгоняй кого-нибудь за кофе, пока я посмотрю, и мы продолжим.

– Я сам, шеф.

Хави, разумеется, знал, какой кофе пьёт Карлес – двойной эспрессо без ничего, себе он сделал почти такой же, только с небольшим количеством молока, для Джери и Джо он, не заморачиваясь, ткнул в кнопку "латте", а Андресу добавил две маленьких ложки сахара на большую кружку. Ещё немного постояв у стола с посудой, он захватил кружку молока – для Лео. Вернувшись, он с удовлетворением отметил, что коллеги с увлечением обсуждали работу Андреса, тогда как он сам, по-прежнему смущаясь, сидел чуть в стороне. Когда Хави поставил перед ним кружку, он удивлённо поднял голову и ещё больше удивился, попробовав, потому что кофе оказался идеальным, Хави только улыбнулся и ласково коснулся его плеча, пробираясь на своё место. Джери и Джо всё ещё переговаривались вполголоса, разглядывая рисунки, вообще-то, их мнение при выборе концепта никто не собирался учитывать, но Андрес вдруг понял, что ему всё равно приятно узнать его.

– Ну, что скажешь? – Карлес обращался к единственному человеку, чьё мнение сейчас было по-настоящему важно.

Лео держал в руках лист и совершенно точно улыбался, что было само по себе редкостью, а уж если касалось работы – и подавно.

– Сделаем.

Карлес удивлённо вскинул брови, отлично помня, что его главная звезда очень редко соглашается с чужими идеями и ещё реже (точнее, почти никогда) берётся за их исполнение. Но ещё он знал, что в его команде работают не только лучшие профессионалы, но и лучшие люди на свете. Они сами ищут и находят друг друга, и теперь стало абсолютно очевидно, что приглашение Андреса было одним из самых удачных кадровых решений за последнее время. Он считался перспективным, а становится почти незаменимым, Хави Эрнандес просто заметил это раньше, он почему-то всегда всё замечал раньше.

– Да, мне нравится, – Лионель поднял голову, уставившись на Карлеса своими бездонными и почти чёрными глазами, которые обычно пугали всех остальных людей, но только не тех, кто собрался в этом кабинете. – Чуть-чуть доработать, показать маркетологам, режиссёру. Я бы сам купил эти штуки, у них шоколад очень хороший.

На этих словах Джери и Джо опять синхронно хихикнули, потому что о любви их звезды к сладкому ходили легенды, и уже не только по Барселоне. И синхронно же оба получили по подзатыльнику – у Карлеса и с двух рук это получалось отлично.

– Я возьму пока, покажу своим?

Лионель обратился исключительно к Андресу, который только заворожённо кивнул, типа забирай всё, приходи и забирай ещё, а Лео снова улыбнулся ему, собрал листы и вышел из кабинета, не попрощавшись и не спрашивая разрешения, только кружку с молоком по пути прихватив. Да, в социальном плане он был явно не подарок и ему делали всяческие поблажки, но это никак не отражалось на качестве его работы – он был увлечённым трудоголиком и невероятно одарённым художником, этого было больше чем достаточно.

– Что это с ним?! – не выдержал Альба, едва только за Лео захлопнулась дверь. – Просто вспышки на Солнце какие-то!

– У него новый CGI-специалист, – ответил Хави, не реагируя на пытливый взгляд шефа.

– И чего? – настойчиво продолжил недопонимать Джо, хотя Джери явно успел лягнуть его под столом со всей своей начальственной дури.

– Хороший специалист, – невозмутимо пояснил Хави, давая понять, что разговор окончен, равно как и внеплановое совещание.

Карлес не возражал, кивком разрешая всем разойтись. Хави, конечно, замечал всё раньше всех, но лавры за обнаружение самого Хави много лет назад Карлес всё-таки с удовольствием оставлял себе.

 *

Под предлогом предельной загруженности Андрес отказался приезжать домой на короткий летний отпуск (Карлес всё-таки не был ни жмотом, ни чудовищем), да и он уже окончательно убедился, что "дома" для него теперь здесь, в Барселоне. И он решил, что пора многое наверстать, жизнь, настоящую и нормальную жизнь ему пора наверстать. "А можно прийти в ваш зал с котом? Нет, он не будет занимать тренажёры, он просто побудет рядом". "Тогда приходите, мы посмотрим на вашего кота". Кот и правда всем приглянулся, впрочем, Андрес и не сомневался, что он всем понравится: сидел тихо, под ногами не путался, тренажёры не занимал, создавал какое-то чуть более приподнятое настроение. Вот в чём Андрес сомневался, так это в своём решении вообще привести его сюда – в зал, полный полуголых потных мужиков. Сам Андрес не отличался выдающимися физическими данными и роста был очень среднего, поэтому первое время заметно нервничал. Он даже малодушно подумывал ограничиться лишь пробежками по парку недалеко от дома, пока кот не посмотрел на него очередным особенным взглядом, говорящим что-то типа "Андресито, успокойся и делай, что делал". И Андрес успокоился.

– Вы точно хотите, чтобы мы, то есть конкретно я схлестнулся с этими мадридскими неандертальцами в борьбе за вот этот ваш зефир или как его там?!

– Суфле в шоколаде, шеф!

– От этого мне должно стать легче?

– Да, шеф! И да, шеф!

– Да вы ебанулись! И я вместе с вами!

– Да, шеф!

Андрес с трудом сдержал смех, тогда как остальные даже не пытались этого сделать, но ему это нравилось, его как-то по-хорошему заводил этот всеобщий победительный настрой. Да, всё это было странно, да, большинство так не работало, но они были исключением, поэтому – работали именно так.

 А ещё Андрес очень долго раздумывал, в течение последнего месяца просыпался и прямо с утра начинал думать, потому что прекрасно понимал, что происходящее с Хави – это всё-таки не совсем правильно. И он решился обратиться за помощью именно к Пуйолю. В конце концов шеф агентства был единственным, кто знал Хави чуть и не всю его жизнь, и единственным же, кто имел право узнать о нём что-то ещё. В подробности их отношений Андрес никогда не вдавался, потому что мысли об этом причиняли ему непонятную, но вполне реальную боль, но он разумно посчитал, что должен использовать все возможности, чтобы разрешить эту запутанную ситуацию.

– Дон Карлес?

– Да?

Резкий, саркастичный и чаще всего жёсткий в работе, Карлес тем не менее умел слушать как никто, и чувствовать малейшие изменения, происходившие в любимом коллективе, потому что он считал себя ответственным за всех и каждого здесь. Он уже несколько месяцев наблюдал за странным поведением своего ближайшего друга, но не мог ничего понять и не мог ни у кого спросить, потому что спрашивать было не у кого. А вот когда на пороге его кабинета внезапно возник Андрес, в его душе забрезжила надежда: этот трудолюбивый и талантливый парень ему очень нравился, и он знал, что он нравится Хави, так, может быть…

– Мне нужно кое-что вам сказать, у вас найдётся пара минут?

Карлес кивнул в сторону стула, но Андрес не стал садиться, а взялся руками за его спинку и вобрал побольше воздуха в грудь, чтобы хватило на хотя бы не очень длинную начальную фразу.

– Мне кажется… Вы сейчас скажете, что я рехнулся, но у меня есть предположение…

И Андрес изложил свою абсолютно бредовую, ничем не обоснованную версию такого состояния Хави. Карлес долго и молча разглядывал его, так долго, что Андрес уже решил, что шеф сейчас просто позвонит в соответствующие службы: его отправят в дурку, а его кота – в приют, если не куда похуже. Он уже начал прикидывать пути отступления, чему очень мешало расположение их офиса – на шестом этаже двенадцатиэтажного здания в центре города, когда Карлес пробурчал "Завтра приходи…те вдвоём!" и указал на дверь.

В эту ночь Андрес так и не смог заснуть, он вставал, выходил на кухню, на балкон, курил бы – точно бы пол сигаретной пачки уничтожил. Кот таращился на него из кресла своими янтарными глазищами, крутил большеухой головой, провожая его взглядом, Андрес ничего ему не сказал, но было очевидно, что Хави либо каким-то образом понял, что задумал Андрес, либо ему просто не нравилось его состояние. В какой-то момент Андрес с ужасом подумал, что, догадавшись обо всём, Хави завтра не появится, и он уже хотел не спать вовсе, чтобы проследить за ним и по возможности удержать, но сон всё-таки сморил его. А утром, с трудом открыв глаза, он сразу понял, что кота рядом не было. Тем не менее кот пришёл вечером, он разрешил посадить себя в корзину, которую Андрес поставил на заднее сидение машины и пристегнул ремнём безопасности. Кот не испугался городского шума, спокойно позволил взять себя на руки и занести в лифт, вообще выглядел так, как будто всё ему здесь знакомо и привычно, то есть так ведь оно и было. На полпути к кабинету шефа Андрес с некоторым удивлением наконец сформулировал свою беспокойную мысль: он не хотел показывать кота Пуйолю. Не то чтобы это была ревность, но что-то очень похожее, это было то странное чувство, возникавшее каждый раз, когда Андрес видел Карлеса и Хави вдвоём, а вдвоём они бывали довольно часто. Они работали вместе со дня основания агентства, они понимали друг друга практически без слов, одними взглядами сообщая друг другу столько всего, что Андресу в этот момент хотелось выброситься из окна. Адрес вдруг понял, что вообще никому не хочет показывать _своего_ кота. Разве что родителям и сестрёнке, но когда это ещё будет. Перед дверью шефского кабинета он остановился, посмотрел на кота, кот в ответ посмотрел на него, как будто приободряя, как и всегда в последнее время, и Андрес выдохнул, постучался для проформы и шагнул через порог. Карлес поднял голову от клавиатуры, привычным движением откидывая со лба длинные пряди волос и… замер, уставившись на кота в руках у Андреса. Кот, в свою очередь, несколько снисходительно разглядывал его. Для Андреса было очевидно, что Карлес узнал Хави и не слишком-то удивился.

– Вот, – он немного помялся, но всё же подошёл ближе и опустил кота на стул. – Я… Мы.

– А-а, сейчас, значит, – только и сказал Карлес, вставая из-за стола и несколько устало прислоняясь спиной к стене, – когда всё и так хреново?

– То есть?! – Андрес точно понял, что Карлес обращался не к нему, а именно к коту, то есть шефа не удивил тот факт, что Хави – кот, он удивился тому, что он стал котом именно сейчас. – Хотите сказать, что это… что так…

– Не то чтобы хочу, – Пуйоль даже сейчас оставался верен своей несколько язвительной манере общения. – Уж не знаю, насколько тебя огорчит тот факт, что ты не первый… Но я узнаю эту манеру: вот он я, сохну по тебе второй год подряд, будь так добр, обрати на меня внимание! Он спит с тобой?

Андрес широко распахнул глаза, а кот как-то угрожающе встопорщил усы, но, возможно, Андресу это показалось. Или нет.

– Он… нет! Он спит в кресле!

Карлес резко остановился у окна и с недоверием уставился на кота, который в свою очередь начал откровенно недовольно лупить хвостом по сидению.

– Надо же! То есть он ещё и приличным человеком прикидывается?

Андресу показалось, что у кота шерсть на загривке встала дыбом, и он тут же подумал, что Карлес не прав: всё-таки Хави сейчас не мог ему ответить…

– Шеф… дон Карлес, я правда не знаю, как это всё произошло, но если я могу что-то сделать, я сделаю, что угодно, только скажите, что!

– Вы все меня в гроб вгоните, – Карлес сел на край стола, но не напротив кота, а предусмотрительно подальше. – И я умру в расцвете лет, молодой, красивый и даже без кота! Ну, может, он в полночь сбрасывает шкуру и её нужно сжечь!.. Ой, нет, не то! Может, его поцеловать надо или перебросить через левое плечо!

Андрес ошарашено смотрел то на шефа, то на кота, который вдруг перестал нервничать и теперь выглядел грустным, даже каким-то обречённым. Карлес схватился за голову, буквально, понимая, что вообще-то Андрес ему доверился в такой необычной ситуации, а он не то что не помогает, а как-то даже наоборот.

– Господи, да я не знаю! Не знаю я! Если бы я знал… Но раз он пришёл к тебе, значит, думает, что ты найдёшь решение, значит, он в тебя так сильно верит!

Андрес снова посмотрел на кота, который как-то виновато перебирал лапами и, казалось, очень хотел покинуть этот кабинет, потом на шефа, потом опять на кота.

– А как… чем всё тогда закончилось… ну, в тот раз?

Карлес посмотрел на Андреса, скорее, с жалостью и сочувствием, чем с осуждением, да и с чего бы он стал осуждать Андреса, если было очевидно, что ради вот этого вот… кота парень готов на многое.

– Депрессией. Лёгкой формой альтернативного пьянства. Иди сюда, – Карлес крепко ухватил Андреса за плечо и потянул к похожим на модели небоскрёбов книжным стеллажам и небольшому диванчику. – Вот здесь он ночевал, чтобы не отрываться от работы, чтобы вообще больше ни о чём не думать, делал всё подряд – стажёрскую работу, секретарскую, разве что полы не мыл, хотя я и не уверен, что не. Постепенно отпустило, жизнь вошла в свой привычный ритм, он почти забыл обо всём, а тут вот вдруг – ты…

Внезапно возникшую тишину нарушил звук вспарываемой острым когтем обивки офисного стула. Андрес осторожно высвободил плечо из цепкого захвата. Он всё понял, он давно всё понял правильно, просто поверить в это почему-то оказалось сложнее, чем в то, что человек из-за чувств к другому человеку может стать котом.

– Андрес, послушай, я ни в чём тебя не обвиняю, я отлично вижу, что ты…

– Я… мы… Нам пора! Доброго вечера!

Андрес довольно бесцеремонно сграбастал кота, который от неожиданности успел лишь придушенно мявкнуть, и, не разбирая дороги, выбежал прочь из кабинета, из офиса, из этого ставшего вдруг мрачным и неприветливым здания, которое раньше ему очень нравилось. Карлес проводил двух своих лучших сотрудников долгим и непонятным взглядом, которого те, впрочем, не успели заметить, и так же долго потом смотрел на захлопнувшуюся за ними дверь, пока рядом не хлопнула другая, ведущая в смежный кабинет, тот, который с панорамными окнами.

– Слушай, это было жестковато!

Карлес не успел среагировать, как Джери занял собой всё пространство вокруг него и уже убирал длинные волнистые пряди с его нахмуренного лба.

– Без фамильярностей, пожалуйста, – пробурчал Карлес, при этом крепко обхватывая запястья Жерара и удерживая его руки у своего лица. – Мы ещё на работе!

– Как скажешь, шеф, – Джери и не собирался опускать руки, склоняясь ещё чуть ниже. – Как скажешь. Но ведь парень более чем достоин, Хави не зря его выбрал, можно было бы…

– Мне нужны они оба, Джери! Нам нужны они оба, тебе, когда придёт время сменить меня на этом посту, тебе понадобятся они оба! Я должен был рискнуть, я просто…

– Да я понял, понял, – Жерар, несмотря на некоторое, пусть и весьма слабое сопротивление с другой стороны, сумел удержать Карлеса рядом с собой. – Я с тобой согласен. И я уверен, что он справится. Ну, или у нас в офисе будет кот.

 *

Домой они успели как раз к закату, сегодня он был особенно разноцветен, всё-таки самые красивые закаты здесь начинались на исходе лета, но Андрес почти ничего не видел. Он снова взял кота на руки, тот не сопротивлялся и даже наоборот, прильнул к его плечу, ткнулся мокрым носом в шею, словно говоря, что он будет для него котом, если так ему будет лучше, легче. Но Андрес никогда не позволял себе устраивать свою жизнь за счёт кого-то другого и сейчас не собирался. Он четверть века прожил один, он привык, он сможет и дальше, он сможет уехать из Барселоны, он найдёт работу поближе к дому, и это тоже будет неплохо. Но ещё он очень хотел, чтобы Хави стал хоть немного счастливее, и понятия не имел, как это сделать.

– Это неправильно. Так не должно быть, просто не должно…

Кот негромко мурчал, его сердечко билось почти рядом с сердцем Андреса, и казалось, что их совместный ритм задавал движение всей остальной вселенной. Андрес склонил голову и прижался губами к мягкой и пушистой щеке кота, кот мурлыкнул и затих. Андрес ещё немного постоял у окна, а потом осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Хави, не слишком удобно устроился на диване. Он снова не хотел засыпать, он не хотел, чтобы эта ночь заканчивалась, не хотел, чтобы Хави исчезал, но и не хотел удерживать его, ничего не предлагая взамен. Закрывая глаза и засыпая, он просил неизвестные высшие силы только об одном: пусть только Хави будет хорошо, пусть он будет счастлив, пусть без него, только чтобы сам – был.

Ещё не открыв глаза, Андрес почувствовал какой-то необыкновенный прилив счастья, он вообще никогда не думал, что счастье может накатить вот так, ни с того ни с сего, с самого раннего утра и заставить чуть ли не улыбаться в потолок гостиной… Кстати, почему он спит в гостиной на диване и почему так тяжело и горячо на груди и вообще? Подбородком он упёрся в кудрявую темноволосую макушку, Хави заворочался, ткнулся ему в шею носом, губами, как… как тогда…

– Ещё пять минуточек…

Хрипловатый со сна голос напоминал мурлыканье, Андресу показалось, что его собственное сердце остановилось и сейчас он слышит только сердце Хави, работающее за двоих. Слова с трудом продирались сквозь сдавленное непонятным спазмом горло.

– Десять... А ты… Ты в порядке?

Хави осторожно разместил свой локоть над плечом Андреса, приподнялся и уставился на него своими тёмно-янтарными глазами. Андрес, не раздумывая больше ни секунды, протянул руку, запустил пальцы в густые кудри, провёл по затылку вниз к шее, чуть-чуть забравшись за воротник простой чёрной футболки и неохотно возвращаясь обратно.

– Более чем, – Хави склонил голову, прижимаясь горячей щекой к ладони Андреса, который чуть не застонал от восторга – так привычно, так нужно и правильно это было, как будто по-другому просто не могло быть.

– Я рад… так рад тебе.

Хави смотрел на него, улыбаясь и мысленно благодаря высшие силы за то, что он не ошибся, предположив, что именно у Андреса хватит сил, доброты и смелости помочь ему, нужно было лишь дождаться, чтобы он сам в себя поверил. Он не знал, как долго Андрес сможет терпеть его, как долго продлится это слишком откровенное счастье, но сейчас он и не хотел об этом думать.

– Хочу опоздать сегодня на работу. И посмотреть, как бесится Карлес.

Андрес не собирался спрашивать у Хави, надолго ли он с ним, исчезнет ли внезапно или всё же предупредит. Он вдруг понял, что теперь очень многое и важное зависит только от него самого, поэтому протянул и вторую руку, всё ещё слишком осторожно обхватывая смуглое лицо, ощущая обжигающе нежные касания губ на своих ладонях и уже мечтая научиться чему-то такому.

– Я тоже хочу.


End file.
